oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Quests
no walkthrough yet - some parts completed - guide is mostly complete - guide is complete but lacks details - guide is complete and comprehensive Quests are groups of interrelated tasks that can be completed for rewards such as items, skills, experience, or quest points. They are labelled with a blue star or compass rose icon on your Minimap. Quests can be played only once, not like minigames which can be repeated. The Quest Journal on the interface has the complete list of quests and are coloured coded: * Red - not started * Yellow - started * Green - completed As of November 12, 2007, there are a total of 130 quests with 18 free and 112 members-only quests (not including the sub-quests of Recipe for Disaster and the wish-list of the Odd Old Man from the Rag and Bone Man quest), offering a total of 249 quest points (this includes one additional quest point which is gained by completing the wish-list of the Odd Old Man from the Rag and Bone Man quest). Free players can only get up to 39 quest points. attained from completing all of the quests.]] Quest.]] Players who have the maximum number of quest points are able to wear the Quest Points Cape of Achievement. However, whenever a new quest is available, the cape and hood will automatically unequip off a player until the player completes the new quest. The 100th quest Recipe for Disaster is actually 10 quests in 1 with 8 subquests ranging from easy to very hard. The 50th quest Legends Quest was released on August 20, 2003 under RuneScape Classic. The 100th members' quest Cold War was released on January 29, 2007. The last free quest Rune Mysteries was released on December 1, 2003, the launch date of the RuneScape 2 beta. Quest release dates are listed in the List of recent quests. The quests requiring the highest skill level are: * Agility - Grim Tales * Attack - Another Slice of H.A.M. * Construction - Cold War * Cooking - Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) * Crafting - Lunar Diplomacy * Defence - King's Ransom * Farming - Back to my Roots * Firemaking - Desert Treasure * Fishing - Swan Song * Fletching - Devious Minds * Herblore - A Fairy Tale Part II * Hitpoint - (None) * Hunter - Eagles' Peak * Magic - Swan Song * Mining - Lunar Diplomacy * Prayer - Great Brain Robbery * Ranged - Mourning's Ends Part I * Runecrafting - Devious Minds * Slayer - Back to my Roots * Smithing - Devious Minds * Strength - The Path of Glouphrie * Thieving - Grim Tales * Woodcutting - Back to my Roots * Combat - Dream Mentor * Quest Points - Recipe for Disaster (Final Battle) Free quests *Black Knights' Fortress *Cook's Assistant *Demon Slayer *Doric's Quest *Dragon Slayer *Ernest the Chicken *Goblin Diplomacy *Imp Catcher *The Knight's Sword *Pirate's Treasure *Prince Ali Rescue *The Restless Ghost *Romeo & Juliet *Rune Mysteries *Sheep Shearer *Shield of Arrav *Vampire Slayer *Witch's Potion Members' quests *Animal Magnetism image:100%.png (after The Restless Ghost, Ernest the Chicken and Priest in Peril) ]] *Another Slice of H.A.M. image:75%.png (after Death to the Dorgeshuun, The Giant Dwarf and The Digsite Quest) *Back to my Roots (after A Fairy Tale Part II, Hand in the Sand, One Small Favour and Tribal Totem) *Between a Rock... (after Dwarf Cannon, and The Fishing Contest) *Big Chompy Bird Hunting *Biohazard (after Plague City) *Cabin Fever (after Pirate's Treasure and Rum Deal) *Clock Tower *Cold War *Contact! (after Prince Ali Rescue, Gertrude's Cat and Icthlarin's Little Helper) *Creature of Fenkenstrain (after Priest in Peril and the Restless Ghost) *Darkness of Hallowvale (after In Aid of the Myreque) *Death Plateau *Death to the Dorgeshuun (after The Lost Tribe) *Desert Treasure (after The Digsite Quest, Priest in Peril, The Temple of Ikov, The Tourist Trap, Troll Stronghold, and the Waterfall Quest) *Devious Minds (after Wanted!, Troll Stronghold, Recruitment Drive and Doric's Quest) *Digsite Quest .]] *Dream Mentor (after Lunar Diplomacy, and Eadgar's Ruse) *Druidic Ritual *Dwarf Cannon *Eadgar's Ruse (after Druidic Ritual, and Troll Stronghold) *Eagles' Peak *Elemental Workshop I *Elemental Workshop II (after Elemental Workshop) *Enakhra's Lament *Enlightened Journey *The Eyes of Glouphrie (after The Grand Tree) *A Fairy Tale Part I (after The Lost City, and The Nature Spirit) *A Fairy Tale Part II (after A Fairy Tale Part I) *Family Crest *The Feud *Fight Arena *Fishing Contest *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf (after The Giant Dwarf, and The Fishing Contest) *The Fremennik Isles (after The Fremennik Trials) *The Fremennik Trials *Garden of Tranquility (after Creature of Fenkenstrain) *Gertrude's Cat *Ghosts Ahoy (after Priest in Peril, and The Restless Ghost) *The Giant Dwarf *The Golem *The Grand Tree .]] *The Great Brain Robbery (after Creature of Fenkenstrain, Cabin Fever, and Recipe for disaster(Pirate Pete)) *Grim Tales (after Witch's House) *The Hand in the Sand *Haunted Mine *Hazeel Cult *Heroes Quest (after Shield of Arrav, The Lost City, Dragon Slayer, and Merlin's Crystal) *Holy Grail (after Merlin's Crystal) *Horror from the Deep *Icthlarin's Little Helper (after Gertrude's Cat) *In Aid of the Myreque (after In Search of Myreque, and The Nature Spirit) *In Search of the Myreque (after The Nature Spirit) *Jungle Potion (after Druidic Ritual) *King's Ransom - (after Black Knight's Fortress, Merlin's Crystal, Holy Grail, Murder Mystery, and One Small Favour) .]] *Land of the Goblins Newest quest released on November 12, 2007. (after Another Slice of H.A.M., and The Fishing Contest) *Legends Quest (after The Family Crest, Heroes Quest, Shilo Village Quest, Underground Pass, and the Waterfall Quest) *Lost City *The Lost Tribe (after Goblin Diplomacy, and Rune Mysteries) *Lunar Diplomacy (after Fremennik Trials, The Lost City, Rune Mysteries, and Shilo Village) *Making History (after Priest in Peril, and The Restless Ghost) *Merlin's Crystal *Monkey Madness (after The Grand Tree, and Tree Gnome Village) *Monk's Friend *Mountain Daughter *Mourning's Ends Part I (after Big Chompy Bird Hunting, Roving Elves, and Sheep Herder) *Mourning's Ends Part II (after Mourning's Ends Part I) *Murder Mystery *My Arm's Big Adventure (after Eadgar's Ruse, The Feud, and Jungle Potion) *Nature Spirit (after Priest in Peril, and The Restless Ghost) *Observatory Quest *Olaf's Quest (after The Fremennik Trials) *One Small Favour (after Druidic Ritual, Rune Mysteries, and Shilo Village) *The Path of Glouphrie (after The Eyes of Glouphrie, and the Waterfall Quest) *Plague City *Priest in Peril *Rag and Bone Man *Rat Catchers (after Gertrude's Cat, and Icthlarin's Little Helper) *Recipe for Disaster (after Cook's Assistant) *Recruitment Drive (after Black Knight's Fortress, and Druidic Ritual) *Regicide (after Underground Pass) *Roving Elves (after Regicide, and Waterfall Quest) *Royal Trouble (after Throne of Miscellania) *Rum Deal (after Zogre Flesh Eaters) *Scorpion Catcher *Sea Slug *Shades of Mort'ton .]] *Shadow of the Storm (after Demon Slayer, and The Golem) *Sheep Herder *Shilo Village (after Jungle Potion) *Slug Menace (after Wanted!, and Sea Slug) *A Soul's Bane *Spirits of the Elid *Swan Song (after One Small Favour, and Garden of Tranquility) *Tai Bwo Wannai Trio (after Jungle Potion) *A Tail of Two Cats (after Gertrude's Cat, and Icthlarin's Little Helper) *Tears of Guthix *Temple of Ikov *Throne of Miscellania (after Fremennik Trials, and Heroes Quest) *The Tourist Trap *Tower of Life *Tree Gnome Village *Tribal Totem *Troll Romance (after Troll Stronghold, and Death Plateau) *Troll Stronghold (after Death Plateau) *Underground Pass (after Biohazard) *Wanted! (after The Lost Tribe, Priest in Peril, Recruitment Drive, and Rune Mysteries) *Watchtower *Waterfall Quest .]] *What Lies Below (after Rune Mysteries) *Witch's House *Zogre Flesh Eaters (after Big Chompy Bird Hunting, and Jungle Potion) See also *QuestHelp - Jagex's official program, that helps out when stuck in a quest. *Miniquest *List of recent quests with release dates in reverse chronological order; includes RS update. *List of recent music with names of songs released with quests and other updates *Tears of Guthix a mini-game greatly influenced by quest points. *The Achievement Diary *The Champion's Guild *The Hero's Guild *The Legend's Guild *Quest Experience Rewards - This is a list which shows which quests give experience points in specific skills. It also states the amount of experience given, and is listed by skill. *Quest Table - Sortable table of quests by requirements *